


Pixel Dick

by boppin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Hina, Incest, it says it in the title too, it’s pixelated, one chapter was made to jus fuck up ayahina stans lmao, the dick is not a normal dick, they fuck idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boppin/pseuds/boppin
Summary: Sayo finds her twin sister Hina horny as hell, nothing new, except this time she has a pixel dick. The reason why it’s pixelated cannot be disclosed for no reason at all.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a week now since our live concert. Our overall performance didn't meet Yukina's needs, so she scolded at the band that we should keep practicing for the upcoming live. 

Hina on the other hand, she has been acting weird lately. And by weird I mean absurdly weird. Hina recently stopped attending her rehearsals. I've been recieving non-stop calls from Aya, mainly her asking me if Hina is okay. I would always replay that "she is just a tad sick and needs some rest." That however, isn't something I'm sure of. She always keeps herself locked in her room which leaves me wondering. I can also hear weird sounds from her room. I can't really make it out, but it's probably her practicing or whatever.

Since Hina is locked in her room all day, it means that she gets out while I'm gone for practice. Band practice is important, but Hina is still my twin sister. I call Yukina before bed, telling her that I'm unable to attend for tomorrow's practice. She accepts my request and just recommends me to practice at home. 

It's the next day. I make sure to get well dressed like every other practice. Once I get to the door to leave the house, I say "I'm leaving." Then, I hide behind the hallway. My plan is to see Hina get out of her room and catch her before she can lock herself back in. 

Just as I expected, Hina's door starts to open slowly. I leave myself as concealed as possible to stay out of sight while trying to peek at the same time. She slowly walks out, for some reason with her face fully blushed. It also seems like she's hiding something in front of her. Not being rash, I patiently wait for what she will do next. The first place she walks to is... My room? What could she possibly want from there? She closes my door, but it doesn't shut, leaving a small gap. 

"O-onee-chan~"

Onee-chan? Is she looking for me? She clearly knows that I attend practice at this time. My curiosity getting the best of me, I walk slowly to my door and try to peek through the small gap. I see her lying on my bed, and couldn't believe what I'm seeing. I rub my eyes just in case, but the result doesn't change. I can clearly see Hina, with a dick; a pixelated one. 

Just when I took a step back in astonishment, the floor creaked. I'm done for.

"O-onee-chan?" I hear from my room. Knowing that escaping the situation is impossible, I step in. The first thing I see is Hina; her legs spread out, exposing her pixelated dick. 

"Hina, just what is that?" It took a huge amount of courage for me to say that out loud. Her face is fully blushed, filled with embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry onee-chan, I couldn't bring myself to tell you." 

"At least tell me now, Hina." I needed an answer. I'd force it out if I have to. 

"I-I don't know. I woke up to randomly having this. A-and, all I could think about since then was you, onee-chan... With the urge of having sex with you, even though you're my twin sister."

I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. Waking up with a pixelated dick? A irresistible urge to have sex, with me? Her own twin sister? It all just seems surreal. All of those strange sounds I hear from her room; Was that her masturbating to me? To think that she had to go through all that. It makes me feel guilty. 

"O-onee-chan, I can't take it anymore. Please, let me have sex with you." It was obvious that she was very desperate, in pain as well. I wanted to help her badly, so I decided to commit the forbidden taboo.

"Yes, yes you can, Hina." I knew what was about to come ahead, so I stripped down until I only had my underwear on, showing most of my body to her. Hina's pixelated dick started to grow. She really did get horny by her twin sister. Out of the blue, Hina drags me onto the bed, unable to contain her desire. Unhooking my bra, I could see Hina slightly drooling as she stared intensely at my breasts. 

"W-what're you waiting for? Do what you have to do." I said out of embarrassment. 

"A-are you sure, onee-chan?" Asking that made me embarrassed even more since I have to respond.

"I'm only doing this to get rid of that dick, nothing more nothing less." I knew that having sex with her wouldn't guarantee that, but I didn't want to say that I wanted to have sex with her. 

Hina's golden eyes start to glow, quickly placing her hand on my breasts. "A-ah~." My voice lets itself out a little bit. Her hands start groping and moving around. Her head closes near to one of my breasts. Without any warning, she starts sucking on my left while groping my right with her right hand. "Ahh~ H-Hina~." My voice lets itself out even more. The sensation is overwhelming. I hate to say it, but it feels good. Hina then notices my wet panties. Holding it in was impossible. She hastily grabs a hold of it and slide it out, revealing my wet place. 

"Onee-chan~ you're really wet down here." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Y-you don't need to tell me!" I'm embarrassed to the point that I can die from it. Her hands slide slowly around my legs, moving closer to that place. Her fingers finally make contact with my pussy. Slowly, she inserts her middle finger inside, swirling it around. "H-hina!~ A-ahh!~" It was the first I had felt something like this, weird yet great. 

"Ahh!~ A-ahhh!~" Her other hand started rubbing my clit. It feels so good. I'm unable to keep my loud moans inside. 

"Don't resist, onee-chan~ Let me hear your voice~" She then inserts her ring finger and starts fingering me faster. "C'mon onee-chan, cum already~" 

"A-ahhh! AHHH!~ I-IM CUMMING!~~" I feel a wave electricity flow through my body. The bottom half of my body lifts itself up from the amount of pleasure. 

Hina slowly pulls out her fingers. I wanted to make her feel good too. Out of instinct, I push her down and spread her legs open, exposing her big, pixelated dick. I firmly grasp the shaft; she lets out a small moan. Slowly, I move my hand up and down her blocky, hard dick. It's a bit difficult due to the weird texture, but I can deal with it. 

"O-onee-chan~ H-hahhh~ ahhhh~ It feels good~" Hina definitely stopped resisting and let out her moans. I gradually stroke faster, hoping to get the best reaction out of her. If I do it too fast however, I might get cut.

"Can you put it in your m-mouth, onee-chan?" Without hesitation, I insert her blocky tip in my mouth while still wringing the shaft. Then, sliding my mouth up and down with my tongue wrapped around. "I-I'm gonna c-cum!~" I start to slide and wring even faster, not caring about the blocky texture anymore. Hina's expression and body gets more intense with every slide and stroke. Her breathing is sharper and moans are louder. "Ahh~ AHHHH!~~ I'M C-CUMMING!~~" 

"M-mmmph" Her cum overflows inside of my mouth. Her squinted expression made it so worthwhile. The taste isn't the best in the world, but I manage to take it in. Maybe the taste varies? I slowly slide her sensitive, blocky dick out of my mouth. I gulp down her cum and open wide.

"Y-you actually drank it!"

"I didn't want to make the bed wet, that's all!"

"Isn't the bed already wet though?~"

"Why y-... W-whatever, forget it!" 

Hina then pushes me down again, this time with her face just a few centimeters away from mine. She's so close that I can feel her jagged breathing on my face. "You have to be more honest with yourself, onee-chan.~" She lays her hand on my pussy, just slightly teasing it. I yelp a bit; it's twice as sensitive as before since I just came. "Onee-chan, can I put it in now?~" 

We've went too far to stop now, so I nod in agreement. God I'm so embarrassed, trying to hide my face which never works. I'm supposed to be the mature one. Hina is just a hard one to be reckoned with. 

I can feel the blocky tip of her dick rub against my pussy, just teasing it. The feeling of what's about to happen next is just unbearable yet so exciting. "A-AHH!~" Hina slid a bit inside.

I can feel the blocky tip of her dick rub against my pussy, just teasing it. The feeling of what's about to happen next is just unbearable yet so exciting. "A-AHH!~" Hina slid a bit inside. The texture was a bit...unique, to say the least. But it felt good nonetheless. “Onee-Chan? Are you alright?” I wasn’t sure whether I felt “alright” or just plain uncomfortable. The pixel like dick pushing slowly inside me rubbed me in all the good places, making me moan out even more “AAHH~ Hina! Not s-so rough..” Hina nodded and decided to push in even slower until she got her entire pixel dick inside my pussy. That’s when Hina started pulling out, only to push back in. “AH....H-Hina..” this feeling.....it feels so good, and yet so bad. I’m doing this with my sister...I CANT believe I’m doing this with my own sister.


	2. Before the Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina found something that shouldn’t be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I’m not a fanfic writer at all, this simply came from our dumbass brains one night

You know, when I said I wanted to fuck my sister..this isn’t what I thought at all. A dick. A pixelated one too. I mean, beggars can’t be choosers, right? 

As I sat up from my bed and stared at my hard pixelated cock, I suddenly decided to try and touch such dick. I first went and poked the head of the cock, nothing too weird, I mean, except the fact it feels v e r y blocky, but nothing too weird. Ok, time for the next step, lying my palm on the bell end of my pixel cock, I rubbed it around and then gradually went to jerking myself off. Gliding my hand up and down the blocky dick, carefully trying not to injure my hand in the process, I jerked myself off even faster. It felt...amazing, extremely boppin as I say hehe.

My mind started to wander towards my sister. Man, my twin sister, she’s so cool even though she doesn’t think so. Her long and silky blue hair, her cold yet sincere eyes....it’s almost too hard to not fall in love with her. Sure yeah, having a romantic interest in your sister sure doesn’t seem zappin, but the forbidden feeling sure does feel euphoric. 

As I kept thinking about all the different ways I can fuck her, I felt something about to shoot out of my pixel dick. I jerked my dick even faster. “AAH~” sperm spurting out of my pixel dick like a fountain, very lewd huh. As I try to regulate my pounding heart, all I can think about is my twin sister, Sayo. 

“Onee-Chan....” I want to touch her, I want to kiss her, I- I want to fuck her... my hands float towards my pixel dick once again, as hard as it was when I woke up, and started jerking off yet again.

Fuck..I really do want to fuck my sister. Though, jerking off in my room seems a bit boring huh? Taking my hand off my pixel cock I quickly went out of my room and dashed to my sisters room making sure no one saw my, yknow, hard ass pixel dick. Thank god our parents aren’t here yet. Sitting on my sisters bed seems kinda nostalgic. I remember sleeping with her all the time when we were younger, she was so cute then too. I wonder what else she does in her room when I’m not here...my mind immediately wanders to seeing ~dream~ sayo slipping her fingers in her wet pussy. Sayo moans but muffled it quickly as to not alert her parents or sister. Damn that’s hot, let’s jerk off to that, shall we? 

Handling my pixelated cock and rubbing it up and down, gradually getting faster as ~dream~ sayo starts fingering her wet and tight pussy a lot more vigorously. “Mnnnn...Onee-chan~” I really want to fuck her right now. I want to see her lewd face in person, loving every single inch of my pixel dick. And when I pull out to only pound right back into her again, I need to hear her mewl of pleasure. God, I’m so hard. I start jerking off even faster and rougher “O-onee-Chan-“, I want her, I need her so badly right now. 

That’s when Sayo opened the door.


	3. post-fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wild Aya Maruyama appears!

Waking up in your sister’s bed naked feels amazing. Until you realize what you did last night, haha. That sure wasn’t something I was thinking to do on a Friday night. 

Scanning my older sister’s slim figure, she really is a beauty. A thin waist, her adorable face, the way her hair drapes over her small perky tits, it’s almost like looking at a masterpiece. But before I could keep admiring my sister, she started to slowly wake up. 

“Ugh..is it already morning?” As Sayo started to open her eyes, she first saw her younger sister Hina looking at her, naked, with her hard pixel dick clear in sight. “Hina, are you really t h i s hard already? You’re such a pervert, looking at me this way..” Sayo exclaimed. “Well how can I n o t be this hard when I just love seeing everything about you, Onee-Chan!” I replied. “Honestly, you’re really something Hina, well we’re gonna have to do something about this before our parents wake up.” As we were having the greatest make out session while Sayo started jacking me off, we heard something drop at the doorway. I suddenly broke the kiss and looked at the doorway to find the only person I never wanted to see in this situation.

“Aya-chan?”

Aya was standing in the doorway, a bag of Yamabuki Bakery’s bread and flowers now scattered on the floor, and....was Aya....crying?

I started to jump off the bed and exclaim to her that I can explain, even though my dumbass CANNOT in any way possible, but before I could do so, all I saw was the remnants of what Aya supposedly brought to me. This is DEFINITELY not what I was thinking of going through this weekend. But why was Aya crying? I mean, other than what she usually cries about. But this is different. Extremely different. As I stare out of the now empty doorway of my sister’s room, Sayo gently held my hand and whispered, “you done fucked up lmao”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all learn something from this fanfic,,,,,,ummmmm,,,yea we learned something,,,what was it,,,,,,,,,,oh yeah um,,don’t grow pixelated dicks yea anyways this chapter is short as hell and that’s simply bc we gave up LMAO this wasn’t meant to be anything long anyways, thanks for reading this mess tho

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this with a friend last year and I’ve been WAITING to post this on ao3. Even though I don’t stan sayohina anymore, its still p funny


End file.
